


Fairy Wine

by hedonistconstant, what_about_the_fish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang (The Witcher), Getting high, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, chance encounters, fairy wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Geralt stopped - they were on the edge of the festivities now - and he scowled at Jaskier, who had started humming a tune, softly muttering something about Witchers and midsummer adventures. “If I drink wine with you, will you stop writing whatever that is you’re singing?” Geralt gestured stiffly at Jaskier, his lips snapping shut and glee shone in the bard’s eyes.OrIt starts with an innocent drink, but it would seem nothing is innocent when paired with Jaskier and his skilled fingertips
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146
Collections: Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang, Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Fairy Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to our wonderful artist [Max Improving](https://twitter.com/MaxImproving) They created a beautiful companion to out little story.  
> Thanks go to [Kate](https://crateofkate.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful beta skills.
> 
> Link to [Art masterpost](https://maximproving.tumblr.com/post/622517949055500288/fairy-wine-my-collaberation-with-grantairess)
> 
> Link to [fic masterpost](https://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/post/622517477476319232/title-fairy-wine-author-whataboutthefish-and)

Jaskier caught a glimpse of a familiar outline through the crowds; white hair and a dark frame cutting through the throngs of people. Frankly, this was the last place he thought he’d bump into Geralt, but as he pushed through the swarm of bodies, holding his lute aloft, he was soon standing behind the Witcher.

“Geralt!” Jaskier said, “Fancy seeing you at the Midsummer Festival, and lo, behold he has flowers in his hair.” Jaskier beamed as his friend's hand went straight to his head to pull the offending circlet away.

“No, no, no, Geralt, leave them, Daisies are very becoming on you.” Jaskier crooned, earning him a glare from the Witcher and the flower crown discarded to the ground. Jaskier pushed, his smile never faltering. “No ‘hello, Jaskier’? ‘How have you been, Jaskier?’ ‘Looking well as always, Jaskier?’ Come now, surely we are friends enough for small talk?”

“No, I'm working.” Geralt replied. He turned away from the bard to continue pushing his way through the crowds, narrowly avoiding being pulled into a dancing circle.

Jaskier had to pull away from people's demands for songs and stories to follow him, tossing promises behind him as he went, and snatched up a jug of wine offered to him by a very handsome young man.

“Geralt, surely work can wait? Midsummer comes but once a year.” Jaskier offered, “Come now, I have wine, if we can find a quiet tree for you to introvert yourself into, maybe you’ll relax for a hot second?”

Geralt stopped - they were on the edge of the festivities now - and he scowled at Jaskier, who had started humming a tune, softly muttering something about Witchers and midsummer adventures. “If I drink wine with you, will you stop writing whatever that is you’re singing?” Geralt gestured stiffly at Jaskier, his lips snapping shut and glee shone in the bard’s eyes.

“Yes, absolutely no Witcher Midsummer Adventures, no silly little rhymes, just wine, oh that-” Jaskier was cut off when Geralt snatched the bottle of wine from his hands and took a long swig. “Manners are free, Geralt.”

They pushed on through the crowds until the people were left behind them, the sounds of couples giggling in the trees and a few snores permeated around them but otherwise they were alone.

“Oh look, a tree, shall we?” Jaskier swanned over and dropped down onto a tree root and placed his bag and lute aside. “Now come on, share!” He said as he grabbed the bottle back and took a long pull.

Geralt didn’t move for a long time, only stared off into the woods as the pair passed the wine between them.

Jaskier was used to that though; his friend was a silent companion. Jaskier liked that about him because, _well,_ Jaskier liked to talk.

“It’s so great that you’re here. I’ve spent the whole day singing to people. The Midsummer Festival is the part of the year I make most of my coin. Everybody is looking for a good time, a little song, a little dance. My purse is bursting.” Jaskier said, and laughed happily. Taking a deep drink of the wine, he looked over at Geralt who was now leaning against the tree a little, finally relaxed.

Geralt tensed up with Jaskier’s eyes on him, and Jaskier frowned. Maybe not so relaxed. He dug in his pocket pulling out his pipe and started packing it.

“What are you packing that with, Jaskier?” Geralt was peering at him out of the corner of his eye, his face was smooth, no telltale crinkle to the brow, Jaskier giggled to himself _‘The Brow of Displeasure’_ ; he’d have to write a song about it one day.

“It’s just tobacco. Here, have more wine.”

Geralt shrugged and took another drink. He’d almost finished the jug when his attention was caught in the trees, the green was almost iridescent and cast a glorious glow over the world. A mossy mist, gregarious greenery, glamorous gardens. Geralt snorted.

Jaskier took a few puffs of his pipe and closed his eyes. Geralt was still quiet, which after this much wine was getting a little strange. Opening his eyes, Jaskier put down his pipe and looked over at him, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Geralt was staring at Jaskier with big wide eyes, watching him closely. Jaskier stared back at him, feeling a tingle start-up his neck.

“What are you looking at? Do I have wine on my face or something?” Jaskier rubbed at his lips with his sleeve, but from what he could tell he was clean. Geralt watched the movement very closely, and Jaskier chalked it up to the fact that he didn’t understand the Witcher and probably never would.

Geralt continued to watch him for a few minutes before crouching down and stroking the grass between them. Jaskier watched him silently, amused as he smoked his pipe. After a few minutes of watching the enthralling action of Geralt staring at his hands, Jaskier was really starting to question what was wrong with his friend.

“You okay, Geralt? You didn’t drink that much.”

Geralt hummed and looked back up at him. His eyes seemed to be drinking him in, and when Jaskier looked a little bit closer, Geralt’s pupils were so blown you could barely see the gold in his eyes.

“Where’d you purchase this wine, Jaskier?” Geralt’s words were slurred.

“I didn’t. Some lad tipped me with it.” He’d been good looking too, and Jaskier had easily gotten lost in his eyes. But the man had disappeared as quickly as he’d appeared.

Geralt’s eyes sharpened for a second, and he gave Jaskier the most agitated look that he had ever seen from him.

“You accepted wine from a strange man, and just decided to drink it. How much of an idiot….” Geralt’s pupils were really large, but the beautiful gold to his eyes still showed. Jaskier couldn’t help himself from setting down his pipe and scooting closer to him.

“You have such beautiful eyes…” Geralt let out a huff, but he didn’t move away as Jaskier scooted closer. “I’ve never seen them like this, it softens your face. You look beautiful.” Jaskier sighed heavily, as he started to feel his body slowing down. _Slowing down was good_ , it gave Jaskier time to stare at Geralt’s strong jawline and full lips.

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Geralt’s hand was on his face, stroking down his cheek. Jaskier laughed tickled by the feeling of rough fingers on his stubble. He wanted to put his hands in Geralt’s hair, and refused to spend any more time not doing that.

Somehow through a blessing from all the gods above and below, Jaskier convinced Geralt to lay his head in his lap. Maybe he had been a fool to accept wine from a stranger but if it meant he now had a sweet relaxed Witcher at his feet he’d do it a thousand times over again.

There was a small copse of bluebells gathered around the base of the tree they were now calling home, so Jaskier started to gather them and place the flowers in Geralt’s hair. His silvered locks clashed beautifully with the blue of the flowers, and for once Geralt seemed soothed by Jaskier’s singing.

Jaskier pulled back for a second to reach for some more flowers, he had one braid in Geralt's hair that was looking far too empty, when Geralt sat up.

“My hands, Jaskier,” Geralt mumbled.

Jaskier grabbed the one closest to him before Geralt was able to smack him in the face with it. “Why do they call them fingers?” Geralt asked, turning onto his stomach to look up at Jaskier, “Have you ever seen them fing?”

Jaskier collapsed into a fit of giggles, “You know what Geralt, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were stoned.”

Geralt held Jaskier’s gaze a moment too long, brow furrowed for just a second then they were both giggling. Jaskier still had Geralt’s fingers clasped in his hand and was looking at his face as he laughed. Geralt’s features smoothed out, and he looked so much younger.

“I’m going to be so angry later when I find out you accidentally drugged me.” Geralt growled, before thrusting his hand out into the air, splaying his fingers and closing them again. “Sunbeams,” He muttered then laughed and rested his head in Jaskier’s lap again.

“Whatever you say.” Jaskier whispered, wrapping his fingers around Geralt’s braid and giving it a small tug. Geralt looked up surprised at him and laughed when their eyes caught.

“I want -” Geralt started, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to keep up with his tongue. Jaskier couldn’t help but run his thumbs over the furrows in his brow.

“What do you want, Geralt?” Jaskier pushed softly.

“That’s nice,” He replied as Jaskier’s fingers continued to smooth over his face, ironing out the wrinkles and stress he found there.

“Mmm, so pretty.” Jaskier sighed, without thinking, he doubled over to lay a kiss to Geralt’s forehead. “I have a wonderful idea,” He mused aloud, then started to pull at the shoulders of Geralt’s shirt. The witcher grunted but shifted his weight, sitting up to help Jaskier remove his shirt.

Jaskier tossed the offending fabric over his shoulder and then quickly did the same with his own shirt. “Hot,” He murmured as he took in Geralt's broad back. Geralt’s reply of “Better now,” seems to prove that he absolutely did not understand what Jaskier was referring to but that didn’t worry him.

The Witcher was letting him touch and Jaskier had never felt such a wondrous thing under his hands. When his hands found themselves caressing through a wonderful tuft of curls it took Jaskier a moment to realize that he was rubbing circles over Geralt’s pecks and he was resting his cheek on the top of the Witcher’s head.

“Best idea ever,” Jaskier muttered to himself. He’d give himself a pat on the back if he didn’t want to keep rubbing his hands all over the large, _fantastically large_ chest in front of him right now. He swept his fingers over Geralt’s nipples, and when he didn't get anything but a soft sigh in reply he continued to do so.

Jaskier was half running on what felt good and half on what he thought he could get away with before having his hands cut off with one of those glorious swords. Swords! Jaskier wondered what Geralt’s sword would feel like in his hands. “I have the power.” He crowed. This earned him a grumble from the witcher, but nothing more.

And perhaps, just perhaps, there was something going on with that wine, but he couldn’t be bothered to keep thinking on such things when he could continue pulling the most beautiful noises from Geralt by just pinching his nipples.

Geralt’s eyes were closed in pleasure, he seemed to get more sensitive as Jaskier played with him. His cheeks were flushed pink, and Jaskier wished he was on top of him instead of leaning over his shoulder from behind. He wished to feel how his ministrations were stirring other things in his dear Witcher. He rolled his nipples between his fingers before deciding that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Jaskier moved quickly, scared that if he was slow Geralt would move away from him. Geralt only seemed irritated that Jaskier had to stop touching him. In seconds he was straddling Geralt, he took a moment to look at the beautiful chest that was underneath him to truly drink his fill.

“Hello, Geralt,” Jaskier said. And hadn’t he always said it only takes a few seconds of bravery to open new doors? He leaned in and kissed the Witcher on the tip of his nose. “I was missing you.” he added, when Geralt made a funny face.

“You haven’t gone anywhere to miss me,” Geralt said, confusion written in his features.

“But I missed your face.” Jaskier smiled then. Call him the bravest man in history, he’ll write a song about this moment as soon as he can, he leaned in and kissed Geralt on the lips.

Geralt froze underneath him and something in the back of Jaskier’s mind told him that this was a horrible idea. That he should not have kissed Geralt and he was about to get a very large fist to the face.

But instead, he got two very large hands grasping him eagerly around the waist, and a tongue pushed back against his own. Jaskier groaned into the kiss, he’d never been kissed like this before. Geralt kissed with his whole body, his arms holding Jaskier close to him. Geralt tasted sweet like wine, Jaskier couldn’t help but thrust against him wanting to feel that spark of pleasure.

Geralt hooked his leg around Jaskiers, grinding back into him. Trying to get him closer. Jaskier had to pull back from him suddenly finding himself lacking air. Breathing heavily against Geralt’s mouth, Jaskier pulled away enough to try and start to get Geralt’s pants off. The leather was heavy and made it hard for Jaskier to feel the man.

Geralt really did freeze then, his hands clamp around Jaskiers wrists so tight he thought they might bruise. “No, I can’t.” He growled.

Jaskier wasn’t sure what had changed, maybe Geralt was shy? But then again Jaskier remembered all the whores he’d seen Geralt go to bed with and a flash of jealousy twisted through him.

“Is it because I’m a man?” Jaskier looked down at Geralt’s hands clamped on his wrists, trying to ignore the feeling that was starting up in his stomach. Geralt shook his head silently and leaned up so he could kiss Jaskier on the lips. Jaskier took a few moments to soften into the kiss, pulling away from Geralt to stare him seriously in the eyes. “What is it then? You want this. You want me?” Jaskier's voice was soft.

Geralt took Jaskier’s hands again, laying them over his own chest, instantly settling at the touch, and Jaskier started to pet him again. Geralt’s hands ran up and down Jaskier’s sides, while he looked pained as he tried to find his words.

“Don’t want to disappoint you,” Geralt said so quietly that Jaskier almost didn’t hear him.

“Disappoint me?” Jaskier repeated and let out a laugh along with the breath he had been holding. “Look, this might be the wine talking here, but, _who am I kidding_. From the moment I saw you, Geralt of Rivia, I was lost.” He took Geralt's head into his hands. “You could never disappoint me, I’m your biggest fan, wrote a song for you the moment you first spoke, come now Witcher,” He pressed a kiss to Geralt’s lips and ground his hips down into his lap.

Geralt let out a sound that was almost a whine, and his hands tightened on Jaskier’s hips. “I’m not who you think I am, Jaskier.” His voice shook, he had a look in his eyes that Jaskier had never seen. He lent closer, kissing him again, letting the kiss linger on his lips for a few seconds.

“You could never disappoint me. The man who has shown me such adventures, you’ve never disappointed me, Geralt.” Jaskier kissed him one more time before he tried to reach for Geralt’s pants again.

“Tell me to stop, Witcher, tell me you don’t want more.” Jaskier said, his gaze never leaving Geralt’s, his hands working blind at the many ties and knots it took to release a damn Witcher of his breeches. “Tell me and I will, Geralt,” They were sharing their breaths now, foreheads pressed together.

“No, don’t stop, Bard.” Geralt replied and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree and giving himself over to Jaskier’s attention.

Jaskier didn’t plan to. Undoing the laces on Geralt’s pants took him a few seconds, but he was greedy to see all of Geralt. Geralt had his eyes closed and looked so embarrassed when Jaskier looked up at him. Jaskier kissed down his chest, undoing his boots pulling each one off along with his sock, before pulling down his pants.

Jaskier didn’t let his shock show on his face, just leaned up to kiss Geralt. His eyes stayed screwed shut and Jaskier thought he looked like an angel, the dusk sunlight turned his hair into a halo around his head and he couldn’t help but hum a tune and place a kiss to both his eyelids.

“Open your eyes, Geralt.” Jaskier coaxed. “The worst is over, no one died, the world is still turning on its axis. And besides, I think you will want to see what I have in mind.” Jaskier ran his hands over Geralt’s face pulling his lids up with his fingertips, leaning in close so all Geralt could see was his face, his eyes shining with love and nothing bad, never anything bad.

“Oh, Geralt, if only you knew,” He crooned once he was sure Geralt was watching. He slid himself bodily down Geralt’s legs, using his mouth to travel his way down the Witcher’s body. Biting his way along his jaw, sucking a nipple into his mouth and pulling away with the barest scrape of his teeth.

Geralt gasped, his hands came up to tangle into Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier moaned when Geralt pulled, and continued his way down Geralt’s body. Jaskier kissed down Geralt’s stomach, and couldn’t help but wonder over how a man could possibly be this attractive. It was like Geralt came straight out of every wet dream he had ever had, and now he was in front of him. His tiny cock pert and hard against his abdomen.

Of course, when Jaskier got to Geralt's perfect cock, so that they were looking each other eye to eye he had to go and say something that ruined the moment, “Hello, lil guy,” He whispered to the perfection he is about to very much enjoy sucking.

Geralt pulled his hands out of Jaskier’s hair and covered himself. “I’m not a joke.” He growled drawing his knees up and upending Jaskier from his very comfortable position so he was now flat on his back staring up at the purpling sky.

“A joke!” Jaskier scoffed, “You think I was mocking you?” Jaskier moved as fast as he could to wipe the pain off Geralt's face, _and to think he put that there_ , he would self-flagellate later for the sin.

“Yes.” Geralt frowned, still trying to look angry but with a closer look, Jaskier could see that he was actually really upset. He seemed to radiate hurt, something Jaskier had never seen on Geralt.

“The last thing I’d do is mock you.” Jaskier moved his hands down to pull Geralt’s knees away from his chest. Tried to get him to show Jaskier the real prize, the gorgeous tiny cock that sat between his legs. “Please, Geralt?” He put a hand on Geralt’s cheek and looked at him as honestly as possible.

Geralt frowned at him, not sure if he could trust Jaskier or not, but after a few moments stretched out his legs. Jaskier put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the tree so he would relax. Geralt’s hard on had gone down a little from the miscommunication, but Jaskier was more than positive he could change that.

“People like to joke about small things, small fancies, but I have always found that the best things in life come in small packages.” Jaskier said, when in doubt, talk, that’s always been his motto. And although he was talking to wipe the pain away and to make Geralt feel better, he never uttered a lie. “And my favorite _favourite_ things, _now_ , Geralt, I need your full attention here. My favourite things in life are a mouthful of bliss wrapped in leather.”

To reinforce his words, Jaskier took that moment to slip between the Witcher's legs and suck his perfect cock into his mouth. He hummed as the taste hit his tongue, everything he’d imagined it to be and more. “Oh, _Geralt_ ,” Jaskier moaned as he pulled away.

Geralt groaned, his hands went straight into Jaskier’s hair, his grip just this side of too hard. “Can’t you shut up for one moment,” He said, surly tone tinged with a hint of a moan.

Jaskier almost sat up then to tell him exactly what he could do with his mouth but the insistent hands in his hair seemed to point towards show don’t tell.

Jaskier took him back in his mouth. Geralt was so small that he easily fit in Jaskier’s mouth and barely choked him as he swallowed him down. Geralt groaned loudly and started pulling at Jaskier’s, hair working himself inside past his lips. Jaskier let his jaw relax, and just enjoyed the feeling of Geralt on his tongue. He gave a soft suck, that made Geralt throw his head back in pleasure.

Jaskier struggled to get his own hand in his pants, jacking himself off quickly with each thrust of Geralt’s cock. It felt so good to give Geralt pleasure, to see him relaxed like this. Jaskier couldn’t take his eyes off his heaving chest, and the Witchers eyes that had closed in pleasure.

The noises coming from Geralt were driving Jaskier wild, he had to hold his own cock hard at the base to stop himself from coming. He could wait, right now Geralt needed him.

He hollowed out his cheeks, placed his hands on Geralt’s thighs and took back control. Geralt’s hands never left his head, his fingers massaging and tugging at his hair making Jaskier float on the feel of him everywhere. He drew one hand to cup Geralt’s balls, while the other pushed him down on his abdomen.

Geralt’s breath was stuttering and Jaskier could feel as his balls began to draw up. He pulled his face away for just a moment, “Come for me, Witcher,” He crooned then had his mouth around his cock again. Geralt called out, Jaskier's name on his tongue, as he came into the bard’s mouth.

Jaskier worked Geralt through his orgasm, softening his touch as his cock twitched on his tongue. Jaskier’s hand had begun to wander though and as Geralt’s moans turned to rumbles he slipped one finger further back to circle around his asshole.

“Jaskier!” Geralt hissed.

“Sshh, Witcher, I’m gonna make it so good for you. Now that you’re relaxed, we can let the fun begin.” He kissed the head of Geralt’s soft cock and continued to work his finger in slow soft circles around his entrance. Geralt was tense again, clenching hard. Jaskier hummed under his breath trying to think of a quick and easy way to relax him.

He hummed louder, taking a few seconds to get a rhythm going before he started singing. He sang softly by Geralt’s cock, letting the air of his breath slide over him. He took a quick minute to dash over to his bag, retrieving a bottle of oil and divesting himself of his boots and pants before returning to settle himself back in between Geralt’s glorious legs.

Geralt relaxed slowly, he looked amused mostly as he watched Jaskier singing to his stomach. Jaskier lubed up his finger, so he could press it inside of Geralt. Geralt was relaxed enough this time that he could slide the finger easily to the second knuckle.

Geralt's hand went to his mouth, trying to cover up the whines he made. Jaskier leaned down and blew on Geralt’s stomach.

“None of that. I want to hear every single noise you make, Geralt.” Jaskier curled his finger and smirked to himself when Geralt’s whole body jerked. “Moan for me, Witcher.” Jaskier sang his words softly as he pressed against Geralt’s prostate, making his whole body shake.

“Jaskier, calm down, I don’t…” Geralt trailed off, and when Jaskier looked down, precum was leaking down Geralt’s petite cock. Jaskier wished he had something to grind against. He rubbed against Geralt’s prostate again as he added another finger.

Jaskier couldn’t help but watch his fingers disappear inside of Geralt. He was beautiful, spread out like this, andJaskier couldn’t help but moan at the thought of Geralt around him tight and wet and so warm.

Geralt frantically started tapping Jaskier on his shoulder, “I’m going to-!” Geralt tightened around his fingers, groaning loudly as his cock twitched, semen shooting out all over Jaskiers face. Jaskier laughed, still rubbing Geralt’s prostate.

Geralt launched himself forward, using his witcher strength to pull Jaskier up, a feral growl on his lips. Jaskier squeaked and was dislodged from the tight heat of Geralt’s ass with a whine of lament until he realised what had Geralt all fired up.

Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap, leaning back again and was purring as Jaskier began to protest “Hey I was - Oh, _oh,_ Geralt.” Jaskier swooned, leaning into Geralt as he licked at the mess on Jaskier’s face.

Geralt’s hands were firm on him, held him in place as he cleaned him possessively. Jaskier couldn’t help but giggle lightly. The kitten licks felt like butterfly kisses all over his face. Geralt ended it with a kiss, the taste of himself shared between them. Jaskier desperately pushed into the kiss, groaning loudly at the taste.

Geralt kissed him with such a passion that Jaskier ached in his chest and between his legs his cock twitched with interest.

When Jaskier was forced to pull back for air, gasping. Geralt was flushed and beautiful when he looked at him. The sunset reflected in his eyes as he looked at him, his eyes fuzzy but with something akin to affection in them.

“I need to be inside of you.”

Geralt let out a growl, loud enough that if Jaskier wasn’t so out of it he would be concerned somebody was going to hear them. Jaskier moved, his hands shook softly as he trailed them down Geralt’s body. Geralt’s cock was spent between them, but already twitching with interest.

 _Damned witcher stamina_.

His hole was wet, and pink with the attention that Jaskier had given it. When he pressed his fingers back in, Geralt twitched with overstimulation, but he didn’t ask Jaskier to stop, so Jaskier pushed in farther, making sure he was stretched.

He wanted to make this so good for Geralt. He shifted over so he was lying at Geralt’s side, tapping him on the shoulder, then when nudging him didn’t seem to get the response he was after, his brain was hazy with happiness and lust and whatever the heck was in that wine. A few more shoves and a grunt from Geralt and Jaskier suddenly remembered words were a thing.

“Spoons, Geralt. Spoons!” Jaskier said with a giggle. He got a dopey look tossed his way but then Geralt was rolling onto his side and Jaskier was curling around him so they were touching from neck to toes.

In this position Jaskier had free range at Geralt’s neck, the perfect angle to rut his cock along the line of Geralt’s ass and so much skin to run his hands over.

“Yes. Perfect. Spoons.”

“Mm little spoon, soup spoon - no! Dessert spoon.” Geralt was murmuring, he hummed when he settled on the right kind of spoon to suit him.

“My favourite dessert.” Jaskier agreed. He pulled his fingers free from Geralt, collecting oil again to lather over his cock and pouring a frankly sinful amount between Geralt’s ass cheeks, and suddenly wasn’t that a wonderful sight? Jaskier was never going to deny that he was easily distracted, but dammit, it did give him some of his best ideas.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183737147@N07/50067764267/in/dateposted-public/)

When he finally got a grip on his own cock, he could feel himself shake. He hadn’t noticed how close he already was; at this rate he wasn’t going to make it inside of Geralt. He took a deep breath and pressed the tip against his hole. Geralt tensed up, and Jaskier rubbed his shoulder with his jaw, his stubble leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Jaskier began to sing again, an ancient song about warriors who fell in love, their passion stretched across battlefields, across continents Now, through bards and storytellers, their love spanned across centuries. Jaskier would compose a song of his own one day, a song that spoke of Geralt and his adventures, and hopefully, their love.

As he let the tune fall from his tongue, he slid his cock through the oil and slipped between Geralt’s legs. His cock snuggled between Geralt’s ass and balls, the softness mixed with the slick oil caused Jaskier to thrust up, desperate for more of that feeling.

“Fuck.” Geralt’s voice was low, and he pushed back into Jaskier. Jaskier gasped, his hand gripped at Geralt’s hips and thrust faster into him. He wasn’t going to last long like this, couldn’t stop the desperate noises that were coming out of him.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier could feel himself start to shake with pleasure, he wanted to cover Geralt in his seed in the same way that Geralt did to him. Mark him, as he owned him.

Jaskier bit Geralt’s neck as he felt his orgasm start-up his spine. He thrust faster between Geralt’s thick thighs, and gods did he have such strength in those muscles. Jaskier’s brain went on a tangent, writing odes to their shape, the way they glistened, the way his cock looked so red and hot between the creamy soft skin, never seeing the sun, only - _oh_ there he goes.

Jaskier’s rhythm faltered and he pulled himself away from Geralt. Pushing him onto his back and taking himself in hand, he knelt over Geralt as he came hot white stripes across the witcher’s chest. Jaskier must have blacked out for a moment because when he came back to himself he was on his back and he had a witcher humping his thigh. He opened his eyes in time to see Geralt come again, his seed splashing onto his balls and gods if that wasn’t the hottest thing Jaskier had ever seen.

With Jaskier distracted, Geralt grabbed him, and moved him easily so that Jaskier was laying on his broad chest. He wrapped his strong arms around Jaskier’s middle and held him tight, his face buried in Jaskier's hair.

Being held by a sweaty man covered in come, as they both came down off of a high didn’t sound pleasant. But in reality it was the best thing that had ever happened to Jaskier. In truth he could think of no place else he wanted to be, could he in fact stay here forever? He certainly didn’t want to move anytime soon.

As the last of the light fell away, and the brightness of the stars came into their own, Jaskier moved his head feeling the light puffs of air move from his hairline and over his face until the witcher’s lips were right there, and Jaskier was somehow overcome with a wave of shyness.

“Don’t be bashful now, Bard.” Geralt said, a spark of humor tinged his voice. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

Well, how could Jaskier refuse a command like that? He captured Geralt’s lips, ran his hands up his strong body to cup his face and kissed him with all the passion and love he could muster. He poured not only the lust of their coupling into that kiss, but the desire and years of yearning too. He hoped Geralt knew the promise that kiss held, by the way the witcher relaxed into it, grasped a little tighter where his hands lay on Jaskier’s hips, the small strangled sound of pleasure that pushed between them. Jaskier was pretty sure Geralt got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)
> 
> We live to hear your thoughts!


End file.
